to crave you
by Junonia1991
Summary: Their marriage never had a chance, but it wasn't for lack of trying. A take on Cersei, Robert and their feelings when it all started.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_Okay. First of all: This is going to play out just like it did in the books / tv show. I honestly simply thought that there was a little more to them. Never really a chance, no. But not for lack of trying. Their story has been spinning in my head for quite some time now. I had to get it out. (:_

_Second: I don't know yet how far I will take it. Probably two more chapters of Cersei and one or two of Robert. We will see._

_Characters are not mine. GRRM owns everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Cersei<strong>

The first time she laid eyes on him, she almost tripped over the hem of her dress. How very tall and powerful he looked, standing right next to the other men in the room. The rumors about him were true, she noted, much to her own surprise. He did look like every maiden's fantasy. No, she corrected herself, Jaime was what every maiden's fantasy should be like, wasn't he? Her beautiful golden lover, gleaming like the sun. She had heard all the stories, of course, of Robert Baratheon, the Demon of the Trident. But the darkness and the danger in him were visible as well. He certainly was good-looking, she mused, with his wild, raven-black hair and his blue eyes and that face, all cheekbones and sharpness. Mayhaps he was a maiden's fantasy after all. A dark fantasy, but a fantasy nonetheless. But there was something else about him, his gaze was fierce and his body tense. Almost as if he were still a knight fighting at war. She could see him on the battlefield, a ruthless killer, war hammer in hand. She involuntarily shuddered. A handsome devil, indeed. Ah - but he wasn't a knight any longer. He had claimed the throne, our bloodthirsty, revenge driven new king. By tomorrow night, she would be his queen. The notion excited her more than she had thought it possible.

She came back to her senses when her father called out to him. Robert turned his head towards them and their eyes met, only for a split-second, before Cersei blushed and lowered her head. How was it that she suddenly felt nervous and unprepared? Her heart was racing and she silently cursed herself for behaving like a stupid love-sick maiden. She unwillingly thought of Jaime and how he had fucked her from behind last night, silencing her moans with his hand, while their father slept one door down the corridor. She was no maiden. There was absolutely no reason for this skittish behaviour, she thought, absent-mindedly smoothing the front of her dress. The king had approached by now and her father had already begun to introduce her. Finally, with new found courage, she looked up to him. He was so tall that she had to crane her neck a little to comfortably look into his eyes. He was a lot taller than Jaime, even taller than her father, who was towering over most people. His eyes were hard when she met them, but with a sense of relief she realized that they were also hungrily roaming over her. Not that she would ever truly question her appeal, she knew she was beautiful. Her father had stopped talking, she noticed. Intuitively she offered a delicate hand to the king. It seemed it was the right thing to do because he took it and bowed down, his lips softly lingering on her skin before kissed it. ‚My lady.' he said quietly. He had a lovely voice, she decided, dark and quiet. Putting on her sweetest smile, she curtsied and simply said ‚Your Grace'.

‚You must forgive me but I still have more business to attend to.', he said, a little dispassionately. 'Your father will show you around the keep in the meantime. Please let me know if you are in need of something.' She nodded politely but was a little disappointed that he would not spend some more time with her. Surely he could spare a few minutes? She feared that she might have misread the look in his eyes. She would have to find out. She knew he had favored the Stark girl, his former betrothed. Biting her lip, she recalled what Lyanna had been like. Where Cersei was petite, light and soft, Lyanna had been pale and harsh, a tall, wild thing. 'Wolfblood', she remembered her father explaining to her brother once. The king had already turned and gone back to the great table and his men. With a last look at his broad shoulders, she let her father lead her away, leaving the king to his duties.

She saw him again at dinner, a few hours later. His eyes kept coming back to her form at the opposite side of the table, she noticed proudly. She had chosen to change her wardrobe. She was now wearing one of her finer dresses, a rich, deep red fabric that clung to her form in all the right place. He would talk with some Lord whose name she had forgotten for a while, but his eyes would always shift back to her, stealing glances. She could feign ignorance, she knew. But she felt brave and light-headed tonight, so instead she sought out his gaze. Once his eyes locked on to hers, she deliberately wet her lips. His eyes were fixed on her lips for a moment before they shot back up to her. He arched his brow at her. She put on a small, seductive smile only to see him break contact. She cursed. ‚What were you saying, dear?' one of the ladies who were sitting next to her asked her innocently. She easily lied to the woman, muttering something along the lines of 'not feeling too well'. She waited for him to look upon her once more, tried to catch his eyes, but he didn't seem to see her anymore. Atfer a while she gave up and quietly excused herself from the room.

She had only made it through the two main corridors when she heard someone behind her. She turned her head and, much to her surprise, found that it was Robert who strode over to her at a quick pace, the sound of his heavy leather boots echoing through the halls. His face was set, his eyes were cold and although she did not know the man, she could tell that he was angry. A little chill went up her spine, but she knew she had to wait for him to catch up. He was only a few feet away now but did not seem to slow down. A little frightened, she took a shaky step backwards. ‚Your Grace…', she started, but he had already caught up with her. In stride he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her with him, never slowing down, until her back hit the nearest wall. He drove his body into hers, caging her like an animal with one of his hands on either side of her head. Adrenaline coursed trough her and she felt as if her heart would simply jump out of her chest at any second. Her chest was heaving, her breath heavy from both pain and fear.

‚Look at me, woman.', he commanded, his sharp voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly she was hit with panic and her mind began to race. Why was he so mad, had she done something to anger him? Would he .. hurt her? When she wouldn't move, his hand shot up to her neck, roughly grabbing a fistful of her long, golden hair. He pulled it down hard, tilting her head up. His head was bent down and they were almost nose to nose. She grimaced warily. She knew violence, had seen it in men far more often than she cared to. She wondered if he liked violence. Robert stared into her eyes as if he was looking trough her, searching for something inside of her. Paralysed, she just waited and stared right back into the heavenly blue, wondering how this beast of a man could have eyes this alluring.

He couldn't find what he was looking for, it seemed. ‚What are you up to?', his face was twisted. He had spat the words out like they were poison, as if they left an uneasy feeing in his mouth. His eyes were still fixed on hers, his face an angry mask. 'I don't like playing games, lion.' She tried to make sense of his words, of what was happening, but she found that she could not think when his hard body was pressed against her. Although her whole being was humming with apprehension, she couldn't help but notice the way that her breasts were squeezed tightly against the rough fabric of his coat. She tried to wriggle away, but it only made things worse. Because of the friction that her motions had created, her nipples had hardened. She couldn't deny it any longer: she was aroused. How humiliating, she thought, that a lioness had fallen prey to a stag. He smelled of leather and sandalwood and something entirely male. It made her dizzy. She wanted to kiss him, to try to regain control of the situation. She needed to act, even if it meant acting upon her heedless desire. But she found that his grip was like iron and she she could not move at all. She realized that she would have no other choice but to give in, to beg. She could still get some sort of control, she thought. And for the second time that day a blush crept up her cheeks when she looked into his eyes and breathed: ‚I want you.'

The look in his icy blues was one of surprise. To his merit he quickly regained his composure and once again set out to search her face with a steely resolve. 'He expects me to lie', she realized. But it seemed that instead of a lie he found her lovely cheeks rosy and her eyelids heavy with lust. His eyes travelled down to her glistening lips, full and partially opened. He was suddenly very much aware of her shallow breathing and her sweet curves, pressed tightly into his body. His eyes shot back up to hers. They were no longer steel, they were the raging ocean. It was decided, then.

He let go of her hair and gently started to trace his fingers along her slender neck, his thumb caressing her collarbone as if to make up for his roughness from before. She shuddered. He encircled her with his other arm until her slender frame was wrapped up even tighter in his massive body. She couldn't stand the tension any longer and innocently lifted her arms to rest on his chest. The motion seemed to undo him. His mouth hungrily came down to hers. She welcomed him with eagerness, their tongues clashing and melting together. The hand that had gently caressed her only seconds before was now kneading her breast through her fabric of her dress. So this was what it must be like in the hands of the devil, she thought giddily. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his erection against her stomach and tried to arch even further into him.

'Is this really me?' she thought, 'This weak and shaky creature, wet at the mercy of a stranger?' This was different, she realized. The unbidden image of her twin came to mind. Much different from Jaime. Her perfect twin would always do as he was told, and although he would fuck her roughly every now and then, she was always the one to say so, the one in control. Why this man undid her so, she did not know. It unnerved and thrilled her at the same time, this new position she found herself in. Fear and lust were simultaneously coursing through her veins, her senses were heightened, her need strong. This was better, she feared. Much better.

He growled and swiftly lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, aching to be closer still. Gods, she needed more. His mouth was on her neck now, licking and sucking, the stubble on his chin, teasing her delicate skin. Her hands were tangled in his thick hair, pulling him closer, urging him to go on. He began to ground his hardness against her soft centre, their centres meeting, again and again. 'Robert..', she softly moaned at his ear. He bit down hard on her neck. She almost came on the spot, squeezing her eyes shut with pleasure. He stilled. There was a voice, calling for him. She tried to concentrate and recognized the voice to be Jon Arryn's. She knew Robert would have to return, but she needed him inside of her, on her, around her. She started to sensually slide her core over his cock. She felt it twitch in response. He groaned into her neck and slowly licked the spot that he had just bit, forcefully grinding into her once more. He moved to set her down, untangling their limbs. She wanted to protest but found she had no voice. Her feet were back on the ground but he still held her close. If it were not for the heated look in his eyes she would think that he had been completely unaffected by what had just happened. She remembered the huge bulge between his legs then, and knew better. He eyed her hungrily. One of his big hands wrapped itself tightly around her throat. He bent down until his mouth was hot at her ear. 'See that you are well rested.', he ordered and she felt his deep voice vibrating inside of her when he spoke. ‚Tomorrow I will fuck your sweet little body into oblivion.' Her heart spluttered. Then his mouth was on hers once more and he kissed her slowly, tenderly before he left her there, shaking against a wall.

King Robert of house Baratheon was both terrifying and beautiful, she thought, and there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cersei**

Just as she had expected, Jaime came to her in the night. She didn't really feel like being with her twin when the overwhelming sensation of Robert's powerful body on hers was still fresh on her mind. The prospect of Jaime's cock buried inside of her somehow didn't hold the same appeal it used to. How much could change in a single day, she marveled. For a moment she even considered sending him away, making excuses, but he wouldn't have it, she was sure. After all it was to be their last night together. So she had graciously spread her legs for him and moaned prettily. But in her mind, the pair of eyes that was ardently fixed on her was blue and the hair that her fingers were curled into was dark as the night. She had never needed to envision herself in the arms of another when Jaime was fucking her, she asserted, but she couldn't help herself. Physically Jaime was perfect, just as she was. And yet he was not like she would have liked him. He was so predictable and easy, much less a lion and a lot more like a lap dog. With each new thrust it became easier to imagine Robert on top of her, fearsome and dark, his strong arms around her. When her moans had gotten louder, Jaime silenced her with his hand, fearing that they might yet be caught. They'd probably both lose their heads if they did, she thought. After she came, careful not to scream out another man's name against her brother's fingers, he spent himself on her stomach before collapsing next to her. He knew how much she hated having his sticky, hot seed all over her, especially now when people would take notice of spoiled linen. She figured he did it just to spite her, to show his resentment towards the change that was about to happen. He was a lot like her that way, spiteful. She would be taking a bath in the morning, but all her new handmaids would be there to help her get ready for the ceremony. She considered it folly to risk any questions, so she gathered his seed with her fingers and licked it off as well as she could. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

They fought in the early hours of morning. She had explained that it would be best to stay away from each other. Unless when, of course, they were expected to be around one another. He had refused, kissing her passionately, telling her that he would find a way to get to her if he had to. She was surprised to to find out that she had no intention of continuing their affair, but found she could not tell him. And how would she? Wasn't she the one who always said that they were part of the other, sharing a special bon, deeply belonging together until their very end? She couldn't.

'And how would you have it, you fool?' she had hissed at him. 'I am expected to be in Robert's bed from now on, don't you understand how dangerous things would be? How much we're risking already? Can't you just for once try to see reason, my love?!'

His eyes had flashed at her angrily at the mention of Robert, but he had agreed to keep his distance after that.

The preparations for the ceremony kept her busy for the rest of the morning. People were scurrying in and out of her chambers, some tending to her face and her hair, others to her dress. Oddly enough she found no great nervousness inside of her (apart from the sweet ache in her stomach whenever she thought about her future husband), instead she felt deeply relaxed and at ease, the prospect of her future shining as brightly as the morning sun.

It was about noon when she finally stood next to Robert at the Great Sept of Baelor. Her luxurious tresses were loosely pinned back cascading down all the way to the small of her back. She had never felt more beautiful than she did in the elegant jewelry and the exquisite fabrics that she wore, looking like the true queen she knew she was always meant to be. When Robert had smiled his most dazzling smile and put the heavy cloak bearing his family's sigil around her slender shoulders, she found she did not mind as much for she knew that nothing and no one, not even this gloriously untamable man could ever take the lion out of her. Father would be proud. Robert had pressed her tightly against him when he kissed her, a strong hand around her neck. It was a deep, slow kiss and a promise for more. What followed afterwards, the chanting and the music in the streets, left her giddy and light-headed. People looked up to Robert, looked up to his sweet young bride as if they were their salvation and she could not help but think that everything was too perfect. What if it was only a dream after all? The feast itself was magnificent. Cersei knew how much the peace of the realm had depended upon this marriage to happen, but she did not anticipate the utter joy and admiration she saw in the faces she passed. Even her father seemed merrier than he had in years. The only person who did not seem overjoyed that day was her brother who would glare daggers at Robert every now and then. But she found that she did not care, not when she was finally where she belonged.

She danced and laughed with many people that night, including a very dour Jaime and her lord father, who gravely told her once more what was expected of her as if she were still a child. Sighing, she explained that he had taught her well enough for her to not forget her duties anytime soon. He seemed satisfied and festively led her around the room after that. When Robert cut in to have yet another dance with his new bride, he happily handed her over. She had found, much to her surprise, that Robert's dancing was very accomplished, so she smiled brightly at him as he put his arms around her, pulling her a little too close for propriety. Not that anyone would care seeing as they were all well into their cups. Wrapped up in his tall frame she leaned her head against his chest as he led her for a while, his hands roaming over her backside, giving her arse a not so gentle squeeze. She could not help the deep blush that coloured her cheeks, nor the tightness that formed in her stomach. When they had reached a far corner of the room, he stopped moving. She lifted her head and looked up at him. His beautiful eyes were a little glassy when they met hers, but he quickly cast them down, shamelessly staring at her chest as he did. 'You are truly enchanting', he told her, a small salacious smile on his face. For a moment they were quietly staring at one another, hearts racing, then she brought up a hand to his face, gently stroking his cheek. 'Do I please you, my lord?' she breathed, never breaking eye contact. He did not answer her but took the hand that rested against his cheek in his own, turned it over and brought it to his mouth. He slowly kissed her palm, dragging his tongue over it, sending little shivers down her spine. He bent down a little and brought their lips together once more. She could taste the wine on his tongue as it played with hers. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, kissing. She was breathless when he let go of her mouth and rested her forehead against his.

'I think I really want to fuck you now, my lady.', he growled. His breath was hot on her face and all she could do was nod her head meekly. He took her hand and led her back to their table, announcing to the crowd that they would retire for the night. Some people started to whistle, others made bawdy remarks and demanded a bedding ceremony. Cersei found it utterly distasteful, but she had no choice in the matter when the men started to pounce on her and undress her. Some groped her breasts, a few even tried to creep their hands between her legs. She tried to fend them off, but it was no use. She felt humiliated and badly manhandled when she finally found herself in their bedchamber, stripped of anything but her rather sheer shift. Robert entered a few minutes after her. He seemed in a good mood, giving her a charming smile when he strode over to her. 'My lord, was that really necessary?', Cersei was seething. 'I feel as if half your court has had their filthy fingers on me tonight!' Robert just laughed before he simply told her: 'Aye, they will all be thinking of your sweet body when they take their wives now.' As if that was supposed to make me feel better, she thought grimly. He stepped closer, his hands playing with the hem of her shift. 'But only I get to fuck you.'

She felt the ache in her stomach return with a sudden force and swallowed. Only then did she notice his almost naked body standing so very close to her and she simply could not believe she had not taken notice of it before. He looked like a god, tall, fierce and strong, smooth, unmarred skin over muscled flesh. She lifted her arms and he swiftly stripped her of her shift, leaving her completely naked in front of him. She was far too aroused to feel anything but the need pooling between her legs. His hands were on her body almost immediately, stroking her, exploring this new territory. He lightly tugged at her nipples before he cupped her breasts, kneading his fingers into her. She could see the tent in his underclothes and licked her lips, wanting to touch, to see. She brought her hand to his manhood, tentatively stroking him through the fabric. He snarled and lifter her into his arms. Their eyes locked and she saw the raging sea, come to take her away. In a few strides he had crossed their rooms and reached the bed. He gently placed her on it, grabbing her wrist and pinning them beneath her head, his body covering hers. His mouth began to wander down, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and her chest before his lips closed around her breast. He sucked and licked each of her soft, pink breasts equally, her body squirming under his ministrations.

She cursed him for holding her hands prisoner for she wanted nothing more than to touch him. She tried to arch her body against his centre and a little moan escaped her when she felt his body ram into her in response. He thrust into her body, still holding her tight, continuing the game they had played last night. She found she could not take it, needed more than the friction. 'Please.. ', she whispered softly. 'I.. need you..' His movements stilled and he leaned back, releasing her hands. Finally sliding out of his underclothes, he moved back against her. She used her newfound freedom to run her hands along his chest, scraping her nails lightly along his skin. He settled himself between her legs, the tip of his cock pulsing against her entry. He wound his one arm around her body, the other cradled her head, her arms winding around his neck. His lips came down on hers, their mouths clashing together before he pushed himself inside of her wetness, never stopping until his manhood was buried deeply in her. Her scream would have been ringing through the entire castle, she was sure, had his mouth not muffled it. She had never felt so filled, she thought she was going to break apart right there in his arms. At the same time she wanted, even needed more of this unbearably sweet ache. But he had stopped his movements altogether. She tried to wriggle against him, but he kept still. Unendurably slow, he began to shift. The hand that had been gently holding her head was now wandering to her neck. She yelped when his fingers painfully clenching around it. Robert's voice was a dangerous growl, hot against her ear.

'Do you Lannisters think me a fool?! Who else had his cock up your cunt?'

* * *

><p><em>Aaand another chapter. (:<em>  
><em>I know, I know, this story says Cersei and Robert. But Jaime in there as well, has been for quite some time and I thought it would be ridiculous to assume he'd just be okay with everything and .. you now.. not make an appearance or two.<em>

_I'd be really happy to hear your thoughts!_


End file.
